The Untold Story of Zeus' Downfall
by Courtzu
Summary: Honestly, I wrote this for a college literature class and just want to get back into the writing zone. Please leave critiques, suggestions and such in a review, I know it might not be the best, but I haven't written anything non-research paper in almost 4 years. Basically I took the prophecy of Thetis and twisted it so that she and Zeus fulfill in bring Zeus' end.


Hymn to the Muses, Clio of History, Calliope of Epic poetry, Euterpe of Lyric Poetry, Melpomene of Tragedy, Erato of Love poetry, Urania of Astronomy and Thalia of Comedy, help me tell the tale of the downfall of Zeus, thy father, and the father of many. I tell the tale of Aphrodite's revenge against Zeus for his retaliation of her mockery. Zeus forced love into her heart for a mortal, which shamed her, because it was against her will and placed her among those that she had previously tricked. Therefore, Aphrodite planned to force Zeus to mate with one that he did not want. Aphrodite plotted with her son Eros, he would hit Zeus with the golden arrow of love, and fill him with an uncontrollable lust. However Aphrodite's plan does not end there, for she has a specific mate in mind for Zeus this time. Aphrodite will take one of Eros' blunt and heavy lead arrows and she will aim for Thetis, daughter of Nerues, son of Pontus, one of the old gods. However, Aphrodite is unaware of what her plan will set in motion. She is unaware of the reason why Zeus avoids Thetis, when she knows he holds affection for her. Zeus' aversion of Thetis, mother of Achilles, is sprung from fear. For it is foretold, that if Zeus mates with Thetis, she will either give him a daughter that will be his most loved child, or a son that be more powerful than he, and cause his downfall.

Eros, unknowing of the full plan of his mother, fulfills his part of the plan and aims his bow and golden arrow at the unsuspecting Zeus, so that he will fall in love with Thetis, with whom he was talking with, while Aphrodite aimed at Thetis from the other side with the dark arrow aimed at Thetis. Aphrodite's arrow hit first, and the reaction was instantaneous in Thetis' dislike towards the god before her. However, Eros' arrow was not far behind, and in Zeus' eyes, was nothing but love. Eros left the scene, secure in the knowledge that the plan was complete, but Aphrodite stayed to watch the undoing of Zeus as he chased after Thetis, both of whom unwilling to give up to the other's wishes. When Zeus finally caught up with Thetis, she changed her forms as quickly as possible, but Zeus was just as determined as she, and followed her metamorphoses just as easily with his own transformations. Eventually Thetis could not continue, and her energy was completely drained, and that is when Zeus surged forward and claimed what he had been denying himself for millennia. Zeus and Thetis remained tied together for two days, as he mated with her in his lust clouded mind, and she fought against him.

At the end of two days, Zeus awoke from his induced stupor with horror on his face and a rage in his heart. He knew who was responsible for this unfortunate event, and he could only hope that the fates would not punish him for his loss of control. Zeus left before Thetis awoke from her exhausted sleep, and went to Olympus in order to punish Aphrodite for her incredible misstep. He knew he should stay and explain what happened to Thetis, but he was deeply ashamed of his actions and wished to punish his errant daughter for her crimes against not only him, but Thetis as well. As Zeus left, and Thetis remained unconscious, Hera was being informed by Eros that Zeus had mated with another woman, and where she could probably find them.

When Thetis finally awoke, she was not alone, Hera was standing over her, glaring at her with dislike, just as she has all of Zeus' conquests. Thetis scrambled for the torn clothing that surrounded her and covered up, she would not look Hera in the eye, but not because she thought she was in the wrong, but because she was filled with so many emotions, that were swirling inside of her and she was confused on how she should feel. She had loved Zeus for ages, and yet he had never returned her favor, and in fact, had married her off to a human in order to avoid her. She did not understand why he would suddenly turn his lustful stare upon her after so long, nor did she comprehend her sudden aversion for him at that moment. It was with these conflicting thoughts and feelings that Thetis spoke with Hera.

"I see he finally broke down and slept with you, I knew it would eventually happen. He has never been able to stop himself from slaking his lust with whatever nubile form is nearby or caught his interest. I really did think that the prophecy would stop him from accosting you though." Hera stated with a sneer upon her face. Here was just another interloper making a farce out of her marriage.

"I don't understand, what is this prophecy of which you speak?" Thetis asked hesitantly, still acclimating to being awake and in control of her own mind, feelings, and body.

"You mean you don't know? Why do you think Zeus turned you away and married you off so quickly? He found out that your womb is a cursed blessing for him. You have the ability to give him a beloved daughter, more cherished than even Athena, or a cursed son, even worse than my Ares." Hera said with a cruel smirk.

Thetis' hands quickly went to stomach, where she knew a child would be growing, for she had slept with Zeus, and Zeus always beget children with the women he laid with. She looked to Hera with beseeching eyes and begged for help. "I know that I have wronged you, even if it was unwilling, but will you please help me protect my child at least until I know if it will be a boy or girl. I promise that if I have a daughter, I will give her to you to raise and you will be the mother of Zeus' most beloved child, and if it is a boy, I will make sure he does not see the light of day." Thetis was desperate to protect her unborn child, from both Hera's vengeful wrath, but also Zeus' paranoid panic. She did not wish to watch her child be killed because its father was afraid his child's power. Hera agreed to Thetis' terms and helped her hide away.

Zeus returned to where he left Thetis after punishing Aphrodite by binding her in the form of a human until he deemed her punishment over, however while she maintained her beauty, all other mortals will only see her as an ugly crone. However, when Zeus arrived, Thetis was gone, and only his wife remained. He demanded to know what she had done with her, because he knew his wife and her jealous ways would do harm onto Thetis, who should not be to blame for this. Hera however just told him that she didn't know what he meant, she'd only just arrived after obtaining a new pet peacock. And so Zeus heard nothing from Thetis, for many years, in fact he slowly began to forget about the incident, because Hera had just gifted him a new daughter not just 10 months later. She was named Damia, fore her emotions aligned with the coming and goings of the weather. Zeus adored her, possibly even more so than any of his other children, and since being gifted Damia, he has not turned his wandering eye on another woman.

However, Damia, was not an only child. Thetis, with the help of Hera found shelter in her gardens in the form of a peacock. However, when it came time to give birth to her unborn child, Thetis called on Eileithyia for help and not Hera, for she knew that Eileithyia would be much more helpful in case her pregnancy proved ill-fated for Zeus' rule. Thetis quickly transformed out of her peacock form and into a more appropriate human-like one. The labor was long and arduous, but finally after many hours, the baby was born. It was a girl, and as promised Thetis turned to Eileithyia and told her to bring the child to her mother, who would know what it meant. When Eileithyia left, Thetis decided to leave the garden, so that she would not have to see her daughter every day and be reminded of her sacrifice. However, it was not long after she began wandering down form Mount Olympus that Thetis experienced pain very much akin to the contractions she'd had just earlier that day. She fell to the ground and cried in pain, as this time Eileithyia was not there to alleviate some of the pain associated with childbirth. Instead, her cries brought out another powerful being who had turned to residing in the caves of these mountains, while regaining his strength from his centuries' long torture at the hands of Zeus. Prometheus emerged from his current home, the caves where mankind used to reside and where he gave them fire, and ran to Thetis' side. He quickly scrambled to life her up and carry her into the shelter of his cave. He helped her through her second labor and handed over her newborn son.

"What will his name be, cousin? Who is his father? What happened to you, no one has seen or heard from you in months?" Prometheus asked, trying to work out what could have possibly happened to his cousin, for her to wind up in this position, lying on the ground, coming down from Mount Olympus, in pain and in labor, with who knows child.

"His name will be Damian. Cousin, please do not pretend to not comprehend whose child I have borne, and why the father cannot find out. Fore I know it was you, who informed of the prophecy that was made about this inauspicious event. I fear for my child's life, if his father should find out about his existence, would he not due as his father did before him and attempt to destroy the possible competition before it can grow to be a threat." Thetis asked worriedly, holding her son to her chest, aching at the knowledge that her daughter should be there too.

"Zeus, you bore Zeus a son, why?" Prometheus asked, knowing of how Thetis' spurned affection had cut her deeply, of so many centuries ago.

"I did not exactly have a choice in the matter, cousin." Thetis said cryptically, still unsure of what exactly had caused the painful assault almost a year ago.

Prometheus growled under his breath, as his understanding of the situation grew, "I will kill him myself," Prometheus promised vehemently as he turned to go up the mountain at that very moment. But Thetis grabbed his hand and plead for him to stay and help her. "Please cousin, I can't be seen with a child especially if I am to go out and be seen by the other gods. Questions will be raised, Zeus will figure it out. I need your help. I need you to raise him. I trust you." Thetis begged him, until his shoulders slumped and slid down the cave wall to sit beside her.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, but if I do this, you know that you cannot come and see him often or very much at all. It will cause suspicion as to why you have such interest in a child of mine, and then all of your pains will have been in vain. I will take care of your son for you, and I will raise him to the best of my abilities." Prometheus said as looked into his cousin's eyes seriously.

"I know you will," Thetis said as she leaned over and handed the infant over to his new guardian and kissed both of them on the forehead, before getting up and leaving the cave.

Many years later, both of the twins had grown into their own and were now sixteen years old. However, they lived very different lives. Damia lived high upon Mount Olympus and grew up beloved by Zeus, but also having to deal with the politics, jealousy, and quarrels among the gods. Zeus' apparent new obsession with his daughter had a very negative effect on some of his other children, like Athena, who felt as if she had been replaced, especially since Damia had a much closer affinity to Zeus' own power. Hera was also grooming Damia to personify all of the best qualities among her siblings, she was intelligent and strategic, she was aesthetically pleasing, but did not allow her physical features to inflate her ego, after all she was surrounded by beautiful goddesses and nymphs constantly. She knew how to fight and hunt and how to dance, sing, and sew. Each lesson was given by a sibling, Apollo, the Muses, Artemis, and Athena. Everything had been wonderful, she had spent her years learning and playing and loving her freedom among the clouds of Mount Olympus. However, she knew that there was change in the air, and knew that would affect not only her but all her family as well, she just didn't know how yet.

Damian did not live as his sister did, however, this does not mean that he lived poorly. Prometheus had gone back to his old ways and begin to live among the humans once again and brought up his nephew among them as well. He taught Damian how to fight, hunt, and plan out battles. Prometheus also taught Damian the importance of helping others, whenever it was in his capability. Prometheus decided that Damian was old enough to at least know who his mother was, and how he could get in contact with her, if he so wished. However, it was on his way to see his mother for the first time, when he saw the most beautiful women ever in his life, but she looked very unhappy and disgruntled, especially by the others surrounding her.

"Good morning, my fair maiden, may I ask you what has you so upset that you would mar your beautiful face with frown lines?" Damian asked as he can upon the beautiful woman.

The woman looked startled, as if she had not had a kind word spoken to her in some time, and she looked up at Damian with hopeful eyes, "You can see me?" she asked quietly, almost breathily.

"Of course I can, how could anyone not see you for the beauty that you are, it is obvious that Aphrodite herself blessed you upon your birth." Damian said with a wide smile, although he was slightly worried about what may be wrong the young woman that would cause her to think she was invisible.

"Did he finally lift that cursed punishment? Can I finally return home?" The woman muttered to herself. She became so excited that she turned around and yelled out to the crowd "HA. You insipid mortals, I Aphrodite have returned to my goddess status, and will no longer be mocked by you and your inability to see the wonderful and beautiful person I am anymore." However, the people just looked at her, startled by the sudden bellowing from the old woman next to the young man, and then went on their business, whispering about how she must be old, and hopefully Aphrodite was not too harsh on the poor, confused, old woman.

"How? Why?" Aphrodite turned confusedly and looked at Damian with lost eyes. "How come you can see me, and they can't? Why is Zeus still punishing me? Haven't I suffered enough? 16 years as a mortal crone to all that see me, and suddenly you come along and feed me false hope. Did he send you? Is this some added cruel punishment so that not only will I be seen as old but insane too?" Aphrodite snarled off her last question and started stalking menacingly towards Damian.

"No ma'am. I mean Aphrodite, I wasn't sent by Zeus. I was just going to see my mother, Thetis, the goddess for the first time. I meant no disrespect or to cause you harm. I'm sorry that you are being punished by Zeus, and I didn't mean to make it worse for you, if I have." Damian stuttered out his honest apology.

"Thetis? Aphrodite asked, looking at the boy with a more scrutinizing eye. "How old are you boy?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

"Um, 16 ma'am," Damian answered, swallowing loudly.

"16? Aphrodite asked, did you know that I have been stuck in this form for 17 years, due to something I did to your mother and father?" Aphrodite asked.

"Father?" Damian stated questioningly, "What did you do to Prometheus?"

"Prometheus?! HA, you don't even know who your real father is boy? I mean Zeus, why would I be punished for something I did to Prometheus. No boy, I made Zeus let go of his inhibition toward Thetis and apparently you are the result of that union." Aphrodite laughed, in a caustic way and she turned and left Damian standing in the middle of the road, as people walked by and muttered about the poor boy who was accosted by the ugly, old, hag.

Damian ran back home, instead of going to see Thetis, and approached his father, no not his father, Prometheus. "Why didn't you tell me?! Damian yelled."

Prometheus looked startled by the sudden entrance of his nephew and the obvious emotional state he was in. "Damian, what's wrong, what happened?" Prometheus asked, grabbing onto his nephew's shoulders to ground him. Damian looked up at his, what does he call him now that he knows he's not really his father?

"Why didn't you tell me that you're not my father?" Damian asked, emotions swimming in his eyes? "Why didn't they want me? What is so wrong with me that neither my mother nor my father wanted me?" Damian pleaded as he pounded his fists against Prometheus' chest.

"Damian, who told you this?" Prometheus asked, horrified at his reaction, he knew Thetis was not the one responsible for telling Damian this, because she would not have let him go off like this, unsure about her love for him. Nor would she have told him about his true father, because the subject was still too sensitive for her and she still worried that Zeus would strike him down without a thought.

"It was Aphrodite, she said that Zeus punished her to live a mortal life because of what she had done to my parents." Damian said softly, slowly calming down from the emotional high, as Prometheus hugged him closer and carded his fingers through his hair.

"Damian I need you to understand something, your mother loves you and has always wanted what is best for you, and that is why she gave you up to me. She knew that if she had custody of you, Zeus would find out about you, and if he did, you would most likely not survive the meeting. For you see, you are a child of prophecy, and that frightens Zeus, because you could mean the end of his rule" Prometheus calmly stated.

"But, I don't want to rule the skies, I like it down here with the animals with whom I communicate with. I would hate to be separated from the land. Why would he fear me wanting to take over Olympus when it is so far from my home?

"Fear of the unknown causes people, even gods to do things that make little sense to others. But as long as Zeus remains ignorant of your existence, all will be fine." Prometheus promised, hoping that what he said remains so.

Unfortunately, fate was working against this family, for after Aphrodite had left Damian in the middle of the town, she traveled up the mountain to the temple of Zeus to bargain for her freedom from her punishment. "Zeus, oh almighty and powerful of the gods, I have news for you regarding your newest child." Zeus heard this statement, and traveled down to hear his punished child out and see what she could possibly be referring to. However, Zeus was not the only one to hear Aphrodite, for Damia had heard her cry as well, and had decided to listen in on what this woman had to say about her.

"Aphrodite, it has been a few years since I have last seen your beautiful face, what is this news that you believe you have." Zeus asked, knowing that of all of his children, Aphrodite's temperament was most volatilely related to her self-esteem, which would no doubt be affected by her current punishment's stipulations.

"I have seen that my attempt of vengeance granted you a child." Aphrodite said, trying to gage how much he knew about his son, and how he was ignorant of his true parentage.

"No, I believe you are wrong, I have only had one recent child, and that is my daughter with Hera, now sixteen years. No child came from Thetis' and my union." Zeus said, although there had always been doubt in his mind about that.

"Oh Zeus, you have been deceived, for Thetis did bare you a child, a son in fact, and he too is just past his sixteenth year. I just met him a little while ago, and I will tell you where to find him and with whom, if you promise to return me to my rightful status." Aphrodite bargained, hoping that the news would bring joy to Zeus, for he always loved his sons that he bore with other women, perhaps because of his own dislike for his two sons from Hera.

However, Zeus did not react kindly to this statement, and his anger grew until huge thunderclouds above grew and a giant storm began to circulate above Mount Olympia. He growled angrily at the thought that Thetis failed to tell him that he had fathered children with her. She had lied to him by omission and now there was his potential downfall walking out there among men, inciting who knew what kind of revolution against him. He had to hurry and find Thetis to demand she confess her traitorous acts against him and repent for her transgressions. He left without unbinding Aphrodite, and did not notice his youngest daughter hiding amongst his temple pillars, shocked by the news that her father had cheated on her mother at the same time he had impregnated her. She stepped forward in order to beg Aphrodite for the information on her half-brother's whereabouts so that she may confront him about his existence herself. Aphrodite told her where to find him, but she did so distractedly, as she was intensely focused on Damia's features, as if she had seen her before somewhere, but couldn't place where exactly. Damia shook off the feeling and left down the mountain to where this new found brother was located. However, as soon as she left, Aphrodite figured it out and yelled "Twins! Thetis had twins!" She laughed at her epiphany and walked back down the mountain.

Damia followed Aphrodite's instructions, and quickly found the town that her supposed brother was living in. She stopped and asked one of the villagers if they had seen something strange earlier today involving a young man and a woman. The villager's eyes brightened with knowledge and said that she must be talking about poor Damian who was bothered by that old crone of a woman earlier today. Damia just smiled and nodded and asked where she could find Damian, to apologize for her grandmother's behavior. The villager blushed a little at that and told her where his house was with his father. Damia paused at that bit, for she had thought that her brother would be living with his mother, not some other man who was purporting to be his father.

She purposely walked towards where the villager had pointed and knocked upon the door of the only house in the area. She hear rustling behind the door before an older man opened it and looked down upon her, his eyes lighting up in surprise at her presence. He choked out a quiet "How can I help you," before his eyes darted over his shoulders to look at something in the house before turning back to her and running over her face. "You look so much like your mother." Prometheus couldn't help letting slip that statement, fore it was true, it was as if he were staring at a younger version of Thetis, although there were obvious influences of Zeus as well. Damia frowned at that, because no one had ever said that, most told her she looked like her father, but she shook off that statement, and resolved herself to confronting this new part of her family.

"I came because someone recently said that my father had a child with another woman, and I wanted to see the spawn of this union." Damia stated in her most composed voice. However, Prometheus' look of confusion that flashed in his eyes for a brief second, weakened her stance just a little. "Of course, come in, your brother just found out as well, however, I have yet to tell him of your presence yet. I thought one shock was enough at a time." Prometheus said good-naturedly as he led Damia into the house and to the common area.

"Son, I mean Damian, I would like to introduce you to your sister, Damia. Damia, this is your twin brother Damian." Prometheus said as quickly as politeness would allow.

"TWINS!" Both of them shouted at the same time. "No that's not possible, my mother is Hera, not Thetis!" Damia said at the same time that Damian stated "Why didn't you tell me I had a twin involved as well?" But then Damian realized what Damia had said and his face went from shocked to confused, "Wait, why does she think her mother is Hera, was she raised by our father, while I was sheltered away? Why is she different from me, why does she get to be recognized while I'm forced to hide out of fear?"

Prometheus' face turned guilty and heaved a large sigh before turning to the twins. "Damia was allowed to live among the gods, because your mother traded her child's life to Hera for protection against Zeus. However, Thetis did not know whether she would have a daughter or a son, so she promised Hera her daughter, and that her son would not see the light of day. Which you haven't, until now, this is why we stayed in the caves, and why you and your sister were raised separately. Hera was appeased because your sister was prophesized to be the most beloved child of Zeus, and if she was thought of as her own child, perhaps Zeus would stop his unfaithful activities. Your mother did not want to risk you Damian, and therefore gave you over to me to raise, so that there were no connections to your mother that might lead Zeus to you."

"Why would it be bad if Zeus found out he had a son from our mother?" Damia asked nervously, as she thought about the anger that had shown on her father's face when he found out about Thetis lying to him.

"If Zeus ever found out, he would not only try to kill Damian no matter what, but he might also go after Thetis and punish her." Prometheus said, flinching and remembering his own punishment at the hands of Zeus.

Damia's eyes widened in fear and she turned to Prometheus, "We have to hurry then. Aphrodite told Zeus about Damian, and he was really furious, I fear that he may have gone after Thetis first."

All of three of them ran out of the house and towards the sea. Damian went forward and called upon the dolphins in the nearby area and asked if they would be willing to take them to wherever Thetis might be. The dolphins agreed, however, by the time the trio arrived, it was too late, and all they could do was watch as Zeus took his anger out upon Thetis. He electrocuted her, torturing her for information on where their son was, but she refused to answer. Damian and Prometheus both charged forward, and intercepted Zeus' next blow upon Thetis. Damian fought Zeus off of his mother, while Prometheus unbound her and began to carry her away from the battle field. Son and father battled it out, but before any deciding blow could happen Damia separated them both by creating a chasm to divide them, for she could not watch her father be injured. Damian and her father both looked over to her with betrayal shining in their eyes, and it hurt her deeply, that they she had hurt both of them. Zeus quickly turned and changed into an eagle, flying up above into the heavens, lightning and thunder filling the sky around them fueled by both Zeus and Damia's emotional state, followed by tears of Damia falling down as rain.

"How could you stopped me, did you not see what he was doing? He was killing our mother! No, not your mother, my mother, you have no right to claim her if you would rather side with him." Damian spat out at Damia.

"Damian, please stop. I'm sorry if I couldn't let you kill our father. No, wait he's only my father, right?"

"Yes, he wants nothing to do with me, he'd rather kill me than even meet me. So you will have to forgive me, if I'm not feeling loved or very familial at the moment."

"He doesn't deserve the throne of Olympus, he's reverting to the same disorganized, emotion-led, irrational thinking that plagued him when he first came upon the throne." Prometheus stated, shaking his head as he cradled Thetis in his hands. "I need to take her to Asclepius, however, he now dwells in the underworld."

The group of four, awkwardly traveled through the sea to the Cape Matapan Caves, one of the entrances to hell. When they were confronted by Charon of River Styx, Prometheus and Damian paid for the way, since they were the ones who lived among mortals and therefore carried coins on their person. Prometheus quickly commandeered Asclepius to help with Thetis, however that left the twins unsupervised. Damian wandered away from the group, still reeling in anger from earlier at having his chance to avenge his mother ripped out of his hands, by his own sister. Damian soon found himself in a dark part of the underworld, neglected and forgotten. He saw large chains on the floor, that seemed to lead to the center of the room, and followed them. What he found was the avalanche of rocks that encased the Titans after their loss to Zeus, reinforced with chains made by Hephaestus to keep them trapped underneath their prison. Damian tried to remove the rubble, so that he could speak to the Titans and see if they would be willing to help him defeat Zeus, but before he could, the ground started moving and the rocks started to roll off the pile and to ground around it. Damian looked around and saw Damia, who half-smiled with a tilt of her lips.

"I thought I should offer you some assistance, since it would have taken you forever to remove the rocks on your own." She said, lowering her arms, and the earthquake tremors began to settle down as well.

As the rocks began to clear away, the forms of the Titans began to take shape and Damian became a bit unsure of his plan, how would he garner the Titans' attention and have them hear him out. But before he could open his mouth, Damia beat him to it. "Uncles and Aunts, Titans of the Second ruling generation of gods, siblings of Cronus and Rhea, children of Gaia and Uranus. I am Damia, daughter of Zeus and Thetis, and this is my brother, Damian, we come to you, and offer you freedom, if you help us against the god Zeus. He has turned his back on wisdom, and fallen into the madness that grips those in power who fear their end is near. I have come to realize that his rule cannot be substantiated any longer, and require the assistance of those who once fought against him, to fight with us now. Will you join us against him who has trapped you down here for eons, or would you rather remain here for eons more?" Damia asked to the group of chained Titans, who grumbled their acceptance, and were released.

The twins, and their new supporters returned to where Prometheus was and told them of their plan to fight against Zeus. Prometheus smiled sadly, as he looked at the children who were becoming young adults before his very eyes. "I don't know if I can join this fight, my power was greatly weakened during my long punishment, but I support your decision, and I will wait here with your mother for your return." Prometheus promised as took Damian and pressed a kiss upon his forward, before turning to Damia and doing the same.

The twins left the underworld with their allies and went back to the realm of mortals. However, their final destination was Mount Olympus. The journey to their designated war zone was long and arduous, only made more difficult by the torrential rainfall and storms that Zeus had conjured up in his anguish. Eventually, the opposing side, led by the two young gods made it the entrance of Olympus and called out their challenge to Zeus. Zeus heard his children call out to him and turned to face them on the battlefield. He called his fellow Olympian gods to him and they all traveled outside of the gates to meet the challengers head on. However, none of them were prepared to face Damia, their youngest sister, who had apparently not only freed the Titans but allied herself with them as well, and some other god.

Damia stepped forward and spoke to the gathered assembly of Gods and Titans. "Brothers, Sisters, Aunts, and Uncles, I do not wish for there to be a fight amongst us, this holy family of ours. However, a great wrong has been committed and the one who has done so must step down from his power and admit that they are no longer fit to rule Olympus." Her speech caused a stir amongst the gods, and Zeus gripped his lightening rod in his hand tightly, gritting his teach in anger at what his daughter was demanding he do. "I will not be told what to do by my own flesh and blood" Zeus roared, quieting the whispers from behind him.

Damia was prepared for this reaction, and therefore, did not flinch at her father's explosive response. "I know my fellow gods will not fight this battle with you father, as has been proven before, they too believe that your rule should be finished. In fact, if it were not for my mother, Thetis, you would not have regained your position at all. Please father, do not force us to hurt you. Please, end this peacefully, I beg of you."

But Zeus would not listen to reason, his mind too far gone into the downward spiral of fear and greed. He charged forward, expecting his army to rally behind him, but they remained by the gates, watching him. He snarled at their cowardice and went forward. He would defeat the titans and he would punish all involved, those who instigated this fight and those who stood back and did nothing. However, not a single Titan twitched forward in response to his charge. In fact, the only one to move a little forward at all, was the boy who was standing with his aunts and uncles and daughter. This must be his son, the boy who challenged him earlier in the sea. Knowing that this was the person he needed to defeat and then no one would question his rule again, spurred Zeus forward, but he was not thinking clearly or strategically. He engaged in battle and was continuously overthrowing his thunderbolts, missing his moving target by miles. Soon, his son, was right up on him, and he no longer could afford to use his long distance techniques and engaged in a physical close range battle. But Zeus was out of practice, and Damian was trained by Prometheus, he knew how to dodge his "fathers" throws and used his knowledge and experience to his advantage to get the upper hand over Zeus.

Zeus was on his back, Damian was standing over him, his sword drawn and pointing at Zeus' neck. He drew back his sword arm and brought it forward, but could not finish him off. He knew that if the tables were turned, Zeus would have no problem ending his life, but his father, Prometheus, did not raise him to take a life heartlessly or needlessly. He stood back, and instead lopped off Zeus' hair, as a sign of degradation. He moved off of his defeated opponent, and turned his back on him, walking back towards his sister, but instead of admitting defeat, Zeus lifted his hand and formed a last lightning bolt and lobbed it at the retreating back of his son. Damia called out to her brother, lifting her hands in the air and summoning her power to intervene. And before the bolt reached its target another lightning bolt intercepted it, and an explosion rent through the air, pushing Damian to the ground and knocking the rest of the audience back a few steps.

Damia ran forward to help her brother stand up and check him over for any possible residual damage, before turning on her father. "Zeus, for crimes against your fellow gods, I Damia, daughter of Zeus and Thetis, charge you to spend a four millennia in Tartarus under the same cage of rocks and iron work you left your aunts and uncles. I can't believe you would act so cowardly, after your life had been spared." Damia cried out, cementing her decision with a parting of the ground underneath Zeus and a lightning bolt propelling him downwards until he entered Tartarus, where new rocks from above the prison hole fell on top and covered the opening.

The gods all rallied around the twins, congratulating them. Damina was raised above their heads and lead to the throne room where he was placed upon the seat for the King of the Gods. Damian laughed and accepted the gratitude from the gods and goddesses that came forward, but quickly found the situation dawning on him, and he became uncomfortable. So when his sister came forward to congratulate him. He stopped her before she could curtsey and stepped down from the thrown. He walked forwards, and grasped her hand inside of his, before turning around and leading her up the stairs of the dais and having her sit down in Zeus' thrown. He then knelt before and withdrew his sword, balancing it upon his hands as he offered it up to her, his actions caused a hush to fall over the gathered assembly. "I Damian, son of Zeus, Thetis, and Prometheus, promise to serve the new ruler of the gods of Olympus, Queen Damia." His statement of servitude was met with a surprised silence, before cheers rent through the crowd, and Damia flung herself at her brother and hugged him. He knew that she would make a far better ruler than he, after all his place was back down on earth, among his father's people, the mortals.

After the ceremony to recognize the new queen of Olympus was completed, the twins left Olympus for one final mission together, they went back down to the underworld, to retrieve their mother and Prometheus, so that they too could rejoice in the new and prosperous era that would come upon the world, with the Titans free and the gods in harmony, under their new ruler.


End file.
